49 days
by murasacchibara
Summary: Rukia's living on a good life. One day, because of an accident, she found herself in a comma. A man called Scheduler give her 49 chance to collect three tears from people who close to her. Can she do it?


This one's from Bleach. Based on a drama with same title, "49 Days". With some change, of course.

Disclaimer: Bleach is Tite Kubo's and 49 Days is Soo Hyun-kyung's and Jo Young-kwang's.

PS: AU. My grammar's not too good. Maybe there'll be some typos in this fic *peace emoticon*

* * *

The road seem really crowded today. The three girls—Rukia, Orihime and Soi Fon trapped inside a taxi. Rukia glanced at her watch. "We're going to be late." said her, sighing. Today is her _very_ important day. Her engagement day. "Eeeh!? What should we do!?" shouted Orihime with a worried expression. Suddenly Soi Fon opened the taxi's door. "S-Soi Fon? What are you doing?" asked Orihime. "We're taking a walk there." Soi Fon answers. "Rukia, come on". Soi Fon grab Rukia's hand and get her out of the taxi. "Thank you for the ride!" Orihime bowed herself to the taxi driver, then follows Soi Fon and Rukia.

They ran each other to the engagement place, worrying there'll be late. Meanwhile...

A man with red-pineapple-styled hair sitting in front of a table, drawing a sketch. Suddenly someone opened his room's door. Another man with black hair walking inside. "Renji, wear this." said the black haired man, showing the pineapple head a tuxedo. "Do I have to wear it now, Hisagi-san?" replied the pineapple head, putting down his sketch. "Of course. If no, you're going to be late." the black haired man—Hisagi, hand out the tuxedo to Renji, the pineapple head. "Alright. I'll wear it now." said Renji.

* * *

Rukia, Soi Fon and Orihime finally arrive at the engagement place. They haven't been late, fortunately. "Thanks goodness!" Orihime grinned, wiping a sweat on her forehead. "We're still lucky." said Soi Fon as she dusting off her shoulder. "Rukia-chan, you should meet Renji-kun!". "U-uh? Well, he will... w-whoa!". Orihime pushes Rukia's back gently. "Nah, who is that, Rukia-chan?" Orihime smiling teasingly. Renji coming toward them, already in his tuxedo.

His red hair combed neatly and tied down. "Rukia?" said him. "R-Renji? Y-you've come here—?". Renji looked at Rukia's white, short dress. It was just a simple dress, but it looks good on her. "Well, yeah. Ah, you... look pretty in that dress, Rukia." said Renji, blushing. Rukia widening her eyes. Well, she's feeling flattered. "Thanks, Renji." replied her. "Come on, we have to go to the main room." said Soi Fon, started to walking. The three following her from behind.

Not so long, the party started. Rukia and Renji standing in front of the guests, smiling at them then bowing. Some minutes later, the door opened roughly from outside. A man with orange hair rushed in. "Ichigo?" said Rukia. The orange head walking toward the two. "...Sorry, I'm late." said him. His name is Ichigo Kurosaki. "It's okay, Ichigo." Renji grinned widely.

Somehow, Ichigo looked unhappy because the engagement. No ones know why he does. "Congratulations for your engagement, Rukia, Renji." said Ichigo again, rubbing the back of his neck. "You're welcome." Rukia replied with a slight smile. Ichigo still haven't smile for a bit. "I'll be taking some drinks". Ichigo walking away from them, leaving Rukia in curiosity. _What's with him?_ thought her.

* * *

_The next day..._

"W-what? Marry?" Rukia widened her eyes. "Yes. You have one month to prepare for it, Rukia." said a taller man in front of her. He is Byakuya Kuchiki, Rukia's brother. "But... I'm not ready yet, Nii-sama." Rukia turning her head down. "I'm sorry, Nii-sama.". Byakuya walking toward her, then put his hand on her right shoulder. "You two already got along well. I hope you're ready next month, Rukia. I know you can do it." said Byakuya.

Rukia remaining silent. "...yes, Nii-sama."

* * *

-6 pm-

Rukia's walking on the sidewalk, going to a bookstore. On the opposite way, a girl with a small bun on the back of her head walking passing her. Then, the girl walking to the middle of the road. A car driving fast toward her. "Miss, behind you!" shouted Rukia. But the girl ignored her. Looks like that girl didn't care if herself i going to be hit by a car. Seeing this, Rukia quickly run to her and push the girl to the sidewalk. But...

There's a crashing sound.

The car hit Rukia. She fell to the ground, with blood flowing down from her forehead. The girl with bun running toward her. "Oh my—what have I done?" said her quietly. Meanwhile, Rukia waking up. "Ugh—where am I?" said her as she see crowds in front of her. _What's with this crowds?_ she thoughts. The crowds is surrounding someone, a girl with black hair. That girl looks really alike with Rukia. "Wait, isn't that..."

"Isn't that me!?" said her. "H-hello, mister, I'm right here!" shouted to man on the crowds, but he ignored her. "Miss, can you hear me!?" Rukia turned on a woman on the crowds too, but it seem the woman didn't hear her voice. There are no ones notice her. Finally she realize that she's already become a soul. "No. It's impossible. It's not happening." said her, not believing what happened to herself.

Image of Byakuya, Renji, Ichigo, Soi Fon and Orihime appeared on her head. Not so long, an ambulance coming. Some ambulance officers carry Rukia's body to the ambulance. They heading back to the hospital. "W-wait!" Rukia shouts, then she chase the ambulance. Behind her, a white haired man in black jacket following her.

* * *

-in the hospital-

Byakuya running to the emergency unit of the hospital. "Excuse me Doctor, I'm going to check my sister's condition." said him as he rushed to the door. But some officers held himself. "I'm sorry Sir, but you can't enter the room.". "But she's my sister!" Byakuya's eyes gazing at them sharply. "We're really sorry, Sir. You can't enter the room now. She's on a comma." said one of them. Ichigo appear behind Byakuya. "Byakuya. Let's wait somewhere else." said him.

Rukia widened her eyes in shock. "I'm on a comma...?" said her to herself. "Yes, you are." replied a voice. Rukia turn her head to the voice's direction. It's the white haired man from earlier. His height not really far from Rukia's, making himself looks like a kid. "Who are you?" Rukia asks. "I'm Scheduler." answered the white haired man, calling himself as 'Scheduler'. "You can see me?".

"Of course I am. I'm an angelic being." said him. "Listen, I won't repeat it. If you want to free from your comma and come back to life again, you have to collect three tears from those who close to you." Scheduler continues, taking something from his pocket. "Put the tears inside this." he give Rukia a small glass tube. "To get those tears, you will need a body to borrow. It's up to you whose body will you use." said him.

Rukia nodding her head. "You have 49 days to collect the tears. Use this phone to call me. And I'll give you these moneys." Scheduler give a phone and some moneys to Rukia. "Oh—one more. You only able to taking someone's body when he or she is sleeping. And only call me in emergency. You understand?" asked the Scheduler. "Yes. Thank you, Scheduler." replied Rukia.

"Fine. I'll take my leave." the Scheduler slowly disappears, leaving Rukia alone. So then, Rukia's journey to collect three ttears from people who close to her is started.

**-To be Continue-**

* * *

Finally the first chapter is done. Let's see the roles here.

Reviews are accepted. But no flame pls.

Regards, Murasacchibara.


End file.
